Flight plans are documents filed by pilots or a flight dispatcher with a local civil aviation authority prior to departure. The flight plans include basic information such as departure and arrival points, estimated time en route, alternate airports in case of bad weather, type of flight (whether instrument flight rules or visual flight rules), pilot's name, number of people on board, and the like. In a flight management system, during a flight planning, the pilot can create and modify existing route by performing lateral or vertical revisions such as delete waypoint, insert next waypoint, constraints, over fly, new destination, arrival, departure, and so on. In existing flight management systems, even though the pilot performs multiple revisions on the flight plan, the pilot can only revert back route modifications made using lateral or vertical revisions once.